Pallets can be utilized to assist with transporting and storing goods of various size, weight, and composition. The pallet can provide a substantially flat surface for holding goods and a structure for supporting the goods upon a surface. The structure can further provide an interface for handling by a transport device. Typical transport devices can include forklifts, pallet jacks, front loaders, or the like.
Pallets can be formed from plastic. Plastic pallets can be utilized for transporting materials in a biologically safe manner. Moreover, plastic pallets can be formed with multiple feet to facilitate loading upon a transport device from multiple directions. Generally, plastic pallets are relatively durable compared to material such as wood. However, the feet of plastic pallets can collapse from plastic creep, when utilized to store heavy loads for long periods. Additionally, repair of plastic pallets can be cost prohibitive or exceed the cost of a replacement pallet.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative nestable pallets.